What If: Relatives
by elfwitch42
Summary: What if Inuyasha and Seshumaru's Father had a sister, but she was also related to Kagome as well.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IF: RELATIVES**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the said above.

Summary: What if Inuyasha and Seshumuru's father had a sister and she was related to Kagome as well.

_**This is my first fanfic so please be gentle.**_

Her name was Andrea Wildflower, a name from her mother's family. She was a hanyo of sorts. She was half inu-yuoki and half something else, but not human. She was half elven. Elves had all but disappeared from the world by this time, but in the time of her father they were still common. Her mother, Sheka was full elven and the ruler of her land. She already had an heir to her title, her son Terkan. His father died in a war between the yuoki and elves. So an alliance was needed to keep the peace. Sheka made the alliance happen by becoming the Mate to the lord of the western lands. The first tai-yuoki, Toisho, the alliance contract included the birth of a child. Be it male or female, they would be the next tai-yuoki of the western lands. That is when Andrea was born to the couple.

Andrea was raised as a princess should, learning to rule as tai-yuoki, but also how to defend that rule. Andrea had more elven abilities than yuoki. She was able to cast magic of the elves. So an instructor from the elven lands was needed. The best mage from the elven lands was her brother, Terkan. Sheka, their mother thought it would be a good idea to send Terkan to train Andrea for they would be able to get to know one another. So Terkan was sent as Andrea's instructor in the arts of magery.

Terkan came to love his little sister deeply. He taught her everything that he knew and Andrea became as powerful and skilled as he was in the magic arts. The one power that she had that he did not was the gift of foresight. This power was more a miko power than a mage power. So she was taught in the ways of the miko as well. Andrea became a very powerful Mage and a more powerful miko.

With her power, Andrea had seen Terkan's soul mate in a prophetic dream. His soul mate was another elf, but of a rival clan. Since her brother was her confidant, Andrea told her brother about the dream. At first he did not believe her. Till one day he was in the western forest and came upon the said elven woman. She was a beauty to behold, long black hair, violet eyes, and perfectly pointed ears. He did not know that this was in fact the elf that his sister spoke of. Terkan fell instantly in love with Kashu as did she fall in love with Terkan.

Terkan told his mother as to whom he was going to marry and she forbade it. As did Kashu's parents. So the two left the land of the elves and exiled themselves in the land of men.

50 years later.

Toisho and Sheka's marriage were broke for they both fell in love with someone else. He with another yuoki and her with another elf, so they parted ways as friends and the alliance would go on because of Andrea. In turn each had another child. Sheka had a girl and Toisho had a son. Andrea's brother's name was Togashi and her sister's name was Sherrill. Andrea loved them both, but she still loved her older brother as well. She would wonder where he was at, especially at night. She would wish upon the stars hoping he was happy.

Togashi became her new confidant for she got to know her little brother very well. Togashi was a full demon, and he loved his sister very much. He knew her every dream and passion. He also knew she did not want the title of Lady of the western lands. So Togashi devised a plan to help her. When he came of age he mated a demoness, Andrea knew he did not love this demon but it was out of necessity he mated the woman. That demoness bore him a son, Seshumuru. At first Seshumuru looked a lot like his father, blue striped markings and rounded face, but this would change. This son of Togashi, Andrea knew, would be the perfect Lord of the Western Lands. So, Andrea, relying upon an old tradition, she gave him the title of Lord by way of proxy and blood. This went against her father's wishes, but she did not care for this is what she wanted and had seen it in a dream.

By Blood means that she had her young nephew bite and drink some of her blood. That was the day that she realized he was really blood thirsty. For when Andrea put him to her bosom and had him bite, he took too much blood. For his features changed that night. They became more chiseled and elven like, his ears became pointed like and elf's and his markings became red. This was mix between his father's blue and Andrea's violet markings. There was also a moon crescent symbol that appeared on Seshumuru's forehead. This marked him as heir to the western lands by proxy. Togashi was amazed by this transformation. That was when Seshumuru's mother entered the room and saw what had happened to her son. She was so appalled that she tried to kill Andrea for this great insult to her son and family. The demoness grabbed Andrea by the throat and slamming her against the wall. Togashi saw this and tried to get his mate to stop and leave his sister alone but she would not let go. He was about to take his mates life when Andrea curtly shook her head no.

Togashi knew why, for Andrea knew her brother could not live with himself if he took his mates life. So Andrea excised her right as the next tai-yuoki, and called the guard. The guard came upon the scene and along with the sibling's father. Their father was very angry at his son's mate for this great insult by trying to kill his daughter. Toishio was about to take his son's mate's life but Andrea spoke in a choked tone, "I cal..lled hear t..o witne..ss this. So I a..m justif..ed." Using her miko powers Andrea purified her brother's mate. Togashi was very proud of his sister for she was a very forgiving soul and hated to kill anything. Also he was sadden at the loss of his mate. Some years later he found the love of his heart, a human. In turn Inuyasha was born.

500 years later

A woman was in the hospital giving birth to her first child. Ms Higashi gave birth to a little girl, Kagome. This child's parents were Terkan and his lady love, Kashu. Terkan knew kagome would be a full elf. So he put a concealment spell on her to make her age and look like a human. This spell would be in place until the time was right. Some years laterher brother, Souta was born. The four lived happily for a few years but then Terkan was killed. He was shot by an assassian at the shrine, where the bone eaters well resided. They never found out who shot him. For he was killed, not by a gun, but by a special poisoned arrow. This arrow was made especially to kill his kind. Which means that either a yuoki or renegade elf knew who and what he was.

So Kashu send word to his mother immedately but she never showed up for the burial ceromony. The ceromony was held in the fuedal era. Andrea did show up though. She found out she had a young neice and nephew but they were not allowed to come through the well. Since Andrea was not on good terms with her mother, the elf queen never found out she still had an heir to her title through her grandchildren.

We all know what happens some years later. A centipede demon comes though the well and rips the shikon no tama from Kagome's side and it shatters, but her is a part of the story that you have not heard yet. The story of Andrea and her relatives.


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT IF: RELATIVES

CHAPTER 2

**1 YEAR LATER**

After Kagome released Inuyasha from the tree he was pinned to, they started traveling together to find all the shard of the shikon no tama. They found friends in a demon hunter, Sango, a lecherous monk, Miroku, and a young fox kit Shippo, that Kagome came to love as her own son. It was the meeting of Shippo that they came in conflict with Seshumaru. It was during the battle with Seshumaru that Kagome had weird feelings for this demon lord. She was drawn to Seshumaru for some reason. In a way he had been drawn to her also. That was when Kagome came out from under cover. For she may look human, and smell human, but in truth she had the blood of a full blooded elf. The blood of the elf in both of them were drawing them together, but this was still unknown to them. Seshumaru became angry with this feeling and tried to kill the source of it, Kagome. Inuyasha was therein time to save her. From that day Kagome's elven blood was trying to find her aunt. For that is what was drawing each other together.

Kagome's true self would show at times, but usually only while she was in deep sleep. Inuyasha saw it wonce but thought he imagined it for it was gone in an instant. To everyone Kagome was Kikyos reincaration, but in truth she was not. She just looked like Kikyo because of the mix between her father's concealment spell and the shikon no tama being reborn with in her. So kagome was always being compared to her, and considered a copy. This hurt a pure soul's heart and one night Kagome had heard enough of this Kagome bashing from Inuyasha, that she ran away crying. While running she did notice that someone was watching her. 'Could she be the one I am searching for? My brother's Daughter?' Thought the mysterous figure.

Kagome ran though the forest with out thinking of where she was going. Dodging trees and bushes, for her elven abilities came out when she was subconcously let go. Then she bumped in to someone, and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw what looked like a young woman with the kindest eyes and smile. She bend down to help Kagome up, while asking, "what is wrong little one?" Kagome just started crying again and started babbling about how Inuyasha always hurt her feelings and compared her to a dead woman. The woman took Kagome in to her arms and consouled her.

The woman dried Kagome's tears and treated all the scratches she had. Then said, "my name is Andrea, what is yours child?"

"Kagome." Answer Kagome.

"If this Inuyasha character is so mean and cruel to you, why travel with him." asked Andrea.

Kagome though for a moment. for she did not want to say to much, for she was from the future. "I travel with him because of a promise I made to him. To help him to find the pieces of a jewl that I broke by accident."

Andrea stared at Kagome for a moment for she senced something familar about this girl. Just speaking to her it felt like she knew Kagome for years. Andrea felt she could talke to her freely and openly to her, just like she could to her older brother. "I know about promises, they must always be kept unless they will bring harm to a loved one. A promise made to harm is no promise at all. It is a threat against life and the living." Andread finally answered.

Kagome was just astounded at this woman's insight. for she saw Andrea go into a trance and say that about a promise. Kagome was thinking that this woman would be a great asset to their group and search. For it hit her then that Andrea had the gift of foresight, and Kagome knew this was a gift of the miko. So she got up the courage and asked, "Andrea, I notice you have the gift of foresight, are you a miko?

Andrea looked at her, astounded at Kagome's perception. Answering, "Yes I am a miko and a mage. I sence you have miko powers also. Would you like me to help you train?"

"Oh! Would you? Please!" Cried Kagome excitedly.

That was when Inuyasha and company came in tot he clearing. Inuyasha started yelling at Kagome, "Wench! Don't run off like that again while I am talking to you."

That was when Andrea looked at Inuyasha and noticed he was a hanyo. He looked a lot like her younger brother, Togashi. Andrea piped up, "SO! you must be Inuyasha. I have two things to say to you. First do not speak to my, now, studen in that fashion and second are you the son of Lord Togashi?"

Inuyasha started to get mad at the first part of what this woman said but the the second part took him by complete surprise. How would this human know what his father looked like. Or even know of him for that matter, she looked to young to even have known him in life, let alone before his death.

Andrea stomped her foot and said, "well are you going to answer or do I have to purifiy your ass?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened at that statement, and still was dumbfounded. At last he was able to nod his head in an affrimitave.

"If that is so, then act like a young lord and not a bastard. The son of Lord Togashi should never berate a woman for any reason. Let alone compare them to anyone else. That is just uncalled for." Andrea said half yelling.

With Inuyasha properly scolded, Andrea geban speaking with Kagome about her training and found out what she knew now. Kagome only knew how to shoot sprit arrows but not very accurate. So Andrea started to teaching Kagome how to shut the world out and connect with her inner power.

The other walked away as Andrea taught Kagome how to do this, then Kagome screamed. They whole group came running to her aid. Andrea said, "It's okay, she just needs to stay calm," turning to Kagome, "Your power is great, you just need to learn to control it. That is why it tried to take you over. Without control your powers could start to manfiest without your knowlege and then would devistate this land you love." The group though to themselves, 'Kagome powerful, now there is a joke.'

It was Inuyasha that said anything about Kagome being powerful out loud. "Kagome powerful, now there is a joke. That wench is not powerful. She can't even create a barrier like kikyo." That was when a loud thud was heard. For Kagome said the one ward that he hated. "sit". Then about ten more times did she said it. When all was said and done, there was a huge Inuyasha shaped creater made in the forest floor.

"That is what you get for being a jerk and bastard to a lady, now if you excuse my student and me we are going to train near the hot springs." Andrea said to a the now face down Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got out of the crater that he had created and walked into the forest. He was angry beyond belief. Then he saw Kikyo's soul collectors, so he ran to where she was at. She was on top of a hill that over looked the camp. So using his demon speed he rand up the hill and saw her, she greeted him with a bittersweet smile. When he reached her he grabbed her up in his arms then hugged her to him. Kikyo asked, "have you made your decision yet my love?" Inuyasha down cast his eyes and slowly shook his head. For he can't choose between Kikyo, his former love, or Kagome, who looks like her. Also one is half dead, or undead to some, and the other is from a completely different world, the future, but alive none the less.

So Andrea and Kagome are at the hot springs training, Sango resting, Miroku meditating, and Shippo and Kirara were asleep. All the while Inuyasha and Kikyo held each other in a loving embrace.

As the Inu-group rest and train there was a demon on the hunt, it was Seshumaru. He had caught wind of a scent that he had not smelt in over a hundred years. It was the scent of the true Lady of the Western Lands. For as we know Seshumaru had the title Lord by proxy. Also he could not harm the true Lady for the blood in his veins would not allow it. If the Lady comes to claim her title he must give up his willingly. The only way for Seshumaru to keep his title is for the true Lady to denouce her title in open court. So Seshumaru sped off, using demon speed, into the direction toward the Inuyasha's forest to find his Lady.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long on the update. I did not know if I was going to finish till I got a review. Please tell me if I should finish this by the reviews. Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. I only own the ones I have created on my own.

What if: Relatives

Chapter 3

As Seshumaru sped through the dense forest, Kagome and Andrea were heading straight toward the running yuoki. Seshumaru neared the girls and knew the two girls coming in his direction. The first was Inu-Yasha's wench, Kagome; the other he knew was his own blood. He pondered why this other woman would even travel with his brother's group. Then a thought occurred to him, the personalities of both them, 'they are similar, and if Andrea knew that Kagome was a miko with great potential, she would offer to train the said miko', he thought.

Andrea and Kagome found the hot springs that was near by their camp. The both said, "How about a long hot soak and bath." They giggled, then went behind the rock, undress and entered the spring. This is how Seshumaru found the two of them. He took the sight of them together and notice that the young miko looked quite a bit like Andrea. That was when Andrea lifted her head and listened intently and said, "you can come out of your hiding place young yuoki."

At this statement, Kagome thought she was talking about Shippo, but to her total amazement, Seshumaru walked into the clearing. Kagome gasped and said in a low whisper, "Seshumaru".

Seshumaru walked up to the two ladies and knelt beside the hot springs. Kagome had never seen this odd behavior in Seshumaru. For to Kagome, Seshumaru always said he would never show respect to a lowly human. That was when Seshumaru gave the young miko the shock of her life for he said to Andrea, "My lady, it has been quite a long time. How have your travels been?" in a very polite and courteous voice. He looked up and from Andrea and saw Kagome's mouth gaping. He just smirked at the sight.

Andrea told her nephew, "They have been fair. I have found an apprentice to train." Then she proceeded to introduce Kagome to Seshumaru.

"Yes This Seshumaru knows who this is. She is Inu-Yasha's wench." Seshumaru spat with disgust.

This statement gained him a death glare from both his aunt and Kagome. Before Andrea could say anything, Kagome yelled, "I am not his wench and I have a name. It is Kagome, K-A-G-O-M-E. You should know it by now as much as you fight with your half brother." Giving him a glare that would be called "if looks could kill."

At this point Andrea, was glaring daggers at her nephew and Seshumaru knew that he was in trouble. "Now is that how a Lord of the Western Lands should treat another being of this planet? If so you think so, then you do not deserve to be the Lord. You need to be taught some manners, and I am about to be the one to teach them to you". Andrea said candidly to him.

"This Seshumaru is humbly sorry, My Lady, but she is just a lowly human. She is not even half yuoki", retorted Seshumaru.

Is that so, then where does your brother stand. You hate him as much as you do us lowly humans. And if this is so, where do I stand in that regards, hmmm? Or do I need to kick your rude ass and teach you some well-needed royal manners. Your father must be turning in his grave at the thought of you treating anyone like this." She said coldly. By this time Andrea was very angry and disappointed and it showed in her face and especially her eyes.

Andrea's anger started to get the best of her, so her control on her illusions started to slip. The markings on her face started to appear, faintly at first and then so visible that they startled Kagome out of her anger. Andrea became angrier because her illusions that made her look human, just faded because of the yuoki standing in front of her. Since she had not allowed her illusions drop and in long time she decided to drop the rest and allow her time with no illusions in place. So her ears became pointed, then her eyes became more almond shaped and slowly changed to a brilliant green with a gold rim around them. Andrea looked at Kagome at this point and said, "What, do I have some thing disgusting on my nose?" This was to break the tension in the air that had come with her change of appearance.

Kagome stammered out, "Yo… your face and ears! They changed. Who and what are you!"

"Huh" Andrea said, and then looked at her reflection. "OH!" She yelled. Then looked at Seshumaru and said, "Now look what you made me do! Not only have you made me drop my well-created illusion, but also you made me scare my student. She is terrified of me now."

She turned to Kagome and told her "In time I would have slowly revealed my true self to you, but not like this. He really needs to be taught some manners." Turning to Seshumaru and sternly said, "Don't you young man!"

At this point Andrea as upset and frustrated so, being the immodest and quiet unconcerned of being seen, she got out of the springs completely naked. Kagome saw that Andrea had slightly clawed fingers but not quite as long as Inu-Yasha. Kagome got the courage to ask, "What are you? You don't look full yuoki, and slightly less than half. How can you have markings and not be full?"

Seshumaru, still being the rude yuoki he was, answered before Andrea could explain anything. "That does not concern you human. Lady Andrea does not need to explain who and what she is to the lowly creature you are"

"Okay!" Andrea irately said, "That is just about all that I can take! First you insult Kagome, and now you think you can speak for me as well. That is not going to happen and definitely not going to go unpunished."

Andrea's clothes just appeared on her out of nowhere and these were not just any clothes. They were her yuoki court clothes. Seshumaru knew then that he had really made his aunt mad. "Oh Boy" was all he could say before Andrea's energy field flared. At this point Kagome was frightened of this woman who she thought was her teacher.

Andrea, in a low cold voice, said "I suggest you leave my sight right now you Lord before I really loose my temper and decide to do some thing I would regret."

Seshumaru got up fairly quickly and gracefully, and bowed. Then he turned from the girls and started running as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew that he has pissed his aunt off by acting like an ass. Now he knew that this was truly his aunt and she was going to teach Kagome, his mind was more at ease for Kagome did have quite a lot of potential but no one to train her. Now that she does maybe that group can take care of the hanyo, Naraku.

Andrea turned to Kagome after Seshumaru left and told her, "You can get out now. Please go and get dressed for we have a lot to talk about."

As Kagome was getting out of the springs, Sango came in to the clearing running for she had sensed a demon. When she got to the hot springs she saw Andrea's energy field die down around her. Then Andrea turned toward the demon hunger and said, "the demon aura you probably sense was both Seshumaru's and mine as well. The reason you can sense mine is because I apart demon, and no I am not going to go all blood lusty and hurt anyone. Especially not your sister in arms, so you can put your mind at ease."

At this statement, Sango was struck speechless; this was because Andrea was being straight forward and truthful. Also because she felt Andrea had read her mind, so she asked, " How did you know I was going to ask that?"

Andrea chuckled, and answered, "You care about Kagome as a sister, so it would be only natural for you to ask that question. Then after that question was answered the next question I would be asking in your shoes would be, 'Who and what are you?' am I correct?" Sango just stood there, her mouth dropped open and all she could do was nod her head.

So the girls went back to camp and sat down to talk. They got rid of Miroku and Shippo by telling them that they wanted to have some private time to talk. So they sat around the camp fire while Andrea told the girls, " I can explain to you what I am, but as to who I am, that is a question I can't quite answer as of yet. There are some in this world that would not understand." Kagome and Sango understood this and nodded for Andrea to explain.

So Andrea sat there and contemplated on how to explain what she was, so she decided to be straight forward with the girls and said, "I am half dog demon but I am not half human, I am half elven. Hence the pointed ears vs. the puppy dog-ears. I inherited the pointed ears from my mother." At this point both Kagome and Sango were just blown away at the fact that Andrea was part elven. Neither one of them knew that elves even existed, let alone walked the earth. Andrea noticed the look on their faces and came to the conclusion that neither of them had heard of elves so she explained that elves are very rare today for they have all but disappeared from the land of men. But in the time of her father they were rather common. So the women talked about this and that, they did not notice that someone was watching them from the trees, the one and only Naraku.

**Sorry to leave it as a cliffhanger. If I get any reviews I will update again soon.**

**I do accept criticizing, the good kind and if you want you can send them to me at **


End file.
